


You're Warm

by aimarooney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Vacation, huddle for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You and Steve go on vacation but you get caught in the rain and need Steve to help warm you back up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You're Warm

Even on vacation Steve was still working, getting some paperwork done. He told you it wouldn’t take too long, but you were already bored. 

“I’m going to go for a walk, I’ll be back shortly,” You told him as you went to leave. 

“Be careful,” He looked up at you. 

“I will be,” You gave him a soft smile, “And when I get back, you better be done with that paperwork.”

“Promise,” With that you left the cabin and started down a path you had found. You hadn’t thought to look at the weather before leaving and about a half hour into your walk you noticed the clouds start to darken. It wasn’t cold out but without the sun you could feel the temperature dropping. Common for fall weather.

You decided it would be best to turn around, hoping you could out walk to storm. But luck was not on your side. You had barely started on your way back when it started to downpour and the winds had picked up. The trees of the woods did nothing to protect you from being soaked within minutes. You picked up your pace, wanting to get back to the cabin as quickly as possible. 

It still took you nearly 20 minutes to make it back, by that time you were not only drenched but you were freezing as well. You threw open the door. 

You almost ran headfirst into Steve, who was standing in the doorway with an umbrella. “Oh thank god you’re back.”

“Yeah,” You said with a visible shiver that had Steve worried. 

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” Steve led you into the bedroom helping you peel off your clothes that were basically stuck to you. 

“I’m so cold,” You complained, your teeth chattering. 

“I know,” Steve sympathized. “Let’s get you into some clean clothes and I will throw some wood on the fire and we can cuddle. How does that sound?” 

“Perfect.” You nodded while shaking. Steve had to help you into some warm clothes and practically carry you into the living room. He sat you down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around you as he added another log to the fire. 

“Come here,” He pulled you into his chest before laying down. You wrapped your arms around him, your head happily laying on his chest. His own arms were wrapped around you, as well as his legs, which were holding you as close as possible. 

“You’re warm,” You sighed content, starting to feel his body heat radiating off him and warming you up. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said that without annoyance in your voice.” Steve chuckled. 

“Well usually I am not freezing cold.” You grumbled. He was right though, usually you were complaining about how hot he was at night. But right now you were thankful for your super soldier who ran a little hotter then most. 

Even once you had warmed up, the two of you stayed like that for the rest of the evening. Just happy to be in each others arms while listening to the thunderstorm outside.


End file.
